Czas zaufać Pegazowi! Superprzemiana czterech wojowniczek
Czas zaufać Pegazowi! Superprzemiana czterech wojowniczek (jap. 天馬を信じる時! 4戦士の超変身 Pegasasu wo shinjiru toki! 4 Senshi no sūpā henshin) – 16 (143) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 22 lipca 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się nocą, widokiem jadącej ciężarówki. Nie byłoby w tym widoku nic specjalnie dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że niespodziewanie przed ciężarówką ukazuje się, jakby się zdawało, sylwetka pegaza i doprowadza do wypadku... Całkowita zmiana pory dnia i scenerii. Mecz piłkarski drużyny chłopięcej w szkole Chibiusy. Ona sama wraz z przyjaciółmi przygląda się jednemu z zawodników. Obiektem zainteresowania okazuje się Robert – najpopularniejszy chłopak w szkole. Na jego widok wszystkim dziewczynom miękną kolana. Oczywiście przyjaciółki Chibiusy również wzdychają do niego po nocach, ale sama dziewczyna zdaje się nie być nim zainteresowana. Do czasu, aż po szkole tego samego dnia Robert prosi ją o chodzenie. Na odpowiedź czeka do godziny 4 po południu. Wieczorem w domu Chibiusa zwierza się ze swego problemu pegazowi. Ten wydaje się być dziwnie zmieszany i smutny. Jednoznacznej rady jej nie udziela. Tymczasem Usagi poszukuje jak zwykle czegoś do jedzenia i przypadkiem widzi telewizyjną relację z miejsca wypadku spowodowanego przez pegaza. Niezwłocznie wybiega z domu, by podzielić się niezwykłą informacją z resztą przyjaciółek. W tym samym czasie w cyrkowym barze Jastrzębie Oko i Tygrysie Oko urządzają sobie przerwę w podrywaniu. Za to Rybie Oko znajduje wśród potencjalnych ofiar właśnie Roberta. Nie zważając na docinki towarzyszy, bierze go na celownik. Dziewczyny tymczasem omawiają sytuację z pegazem. Tak na dobrą sprawę nie wiedzą o nim nic konkretnego. W pewnej chwili do kawiarni wpada Chibiusa. Na początku rozmowa schodzi na jej dzisiejsze spotkanie z Robertem, ale potem, gdy dziewczynka zauważa artykuł w gazecie, zaczyna gorąco bronić pegaza twierdząc, że zawsze pomagał wojowniczkom, gdy były w potrzebie. One jednak nie wydają się być specjalnie przekonane. Tymczasem Robert czeka na boisku na swoją wybrankę... W pewnej chwili podchodzi do niego Rybie Oko i zaczyna go podrywać. Chłopak jednak nie zważając na czułe słówka dogryza natrętowi... Ten oczywiście jest takim traktowaniem śmiertelnie urażony. W tym samym czasie na boisko zmierza także Chibiusa. Za nią w charakterze podglądacza Usagi... a także reszta dziewczyn. Oczywiście oficjalnie nie idą one podglądać, tylko upewnić się, że Chibiusa będzie bezpieczna... Usagi i mała wreszcie docierają na miejsce, ale widząc atak Rybiego Oka same się przemieniają i ruszają do ataku. Jednak tym razem wróg przygotował naprawdę sprytną pułapkę... Na początek jak zwykle wzywa lemura. Okazuje się, że sylwetką przypomina właśnie pegaza. Teraz już wiadomo skąd te tajemnicze wypadki... Chibiusa wzywa pegaza i wtedy niecny plan zostaje wprowadzony w życie. Fałszywy pegaz tworzy wokół siebie potężną barierę, przez którą nic się nie przebije – nawet pegaz. Oczywiście ze środka nie można też wyjść... Teraz Rybie Oko musi już tylko zabić niemalże bezbronne wojowniczki, które mogą tylko bezczynie patrzeć, gdyż ich ataki także nie skutkują. Dodatkową cechą bariery jest fakt, że niemal nic przez nią nie widać, więc wojowniczki nie wiedzą o wyglądzie lemura. Pegaz chce im ofiarować swoją potęgę – umożliwiając im w ten sposób przemianę w super wojowniczki, ale do tego potrzebuje zaufania czarodziejek, a te są wciąż niepewne. Dopiero widok pegaza bezsilnie rozbijającego się o barierę i rozpaczliwe prośby Sailor Chibi Moon zmieniają ich nastawienie. Pegaz ofiarowuje im swoją moc i teraz już bez problemu niszczą przeszkodę. Umożliwia to pegazowi przekazanie mocy Sailor Moon, która unicestwia potwora. Rybie Oko jest zmuszony do ucieczki. Na koniec jeszcze widzimy spotkanie Roberta i Chibiusy. Dziewczyna jednak odrzuca propozycję chłopca. Tymczasem obserwujące to dziewczyny użalają się, że już nawet Chibiusa w sprawach damsko męskich ma większe powodzenie od nich. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Momoko Momohara – Taeko Kawata * Kyūsuke Sarashina – Daisuke Sakaguchi * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Aki – Ayako Ono * Dziennikarz – Hideo Ishikawa * Robert – Mayumi Tanaka * Mawashitarō – Michihiro Ikemizu Galeria Zapowiedź odc143.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep143 1.jpg Ep143 2.jpg Ep143 3.jpg Ep143 4.jpg Ep143 5.jpg Ep143 6.jpg Ep143 7.jpg Ep143 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Zaufanie. en:Time to Believe in the Pegasus! The Super Transformations of the Four Soldiers de:Der Antrag Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii